My Past: A Nekos' Story
by Pan Jaganshi
Summary: Pan, an OC, reflects on her past her brother, sister, and her upbringing as one of the best thieves in Makai. I hope it's better than it sounds. On Hiatus as I try to get my life straightened out.
1. A Bad Start

Disclaimer :I don't own YYH I just own my character; Pan (not to be confused with DBGT's Pan) .

A/N: Since Hiei is only four just pretend that he isn't as tough as he is in the show since everything happened to him later in life. Also if this story is relatively similar to anyone's story it's by pure coincidence, I'm a new authoress here at may be wondering who I am. Well to most you wouldn't know me at all, my name is Pan Jaganshi. Maybe to you the last name is familiar, well it's true, my little brother and sister are indeed Hiei and Yukina.This is my story.

* * *

Flash Back:

_In a little hut in the middle of the icy island of Koorime the elders were discussing the fate of four-year-old triplets. One being a male fire demon, one a full-fledged ice maiden, and a fire/ice neko demon. "Yes, we all understand our problem at hand, but it's unlucky to have a male with Koorime blood" the eldest argued._

"But we CAN'T cast him out, what about Pan, Hiei is always with her,Yukina doesn't know he exists and Hina, she would be heart broken. Plus the three of them are only FOUR-YEARS-OLD!"another sea foam-green haired woman cried.

"Calm down Ruri, I know what you're feeling but I have to agree with everyone else, we _have_ to do this." The newly dubbed Ruri replied with an agitated sigh.

Meanwhile just outside the hut Hina was tending to her youngest child, Yukina. 'Where have those two gone this time? Oh well there's nothing out there that could harm those two, not with the training they've been putting each other through. It's a good thing they do it secretly too. Maybe _this _time they'll learn their fire demons.' she thought. She didn't know how wrong she was.

"PAN! HELP!"

"HIEI WATCH OUT!"A small black-haired cat demon jumped in front of another small demon with gravity-defying hair and a white starburst. The neko known as Pan used her black cat ears to pinpoint the older ice demons position and attacked with her razor-sharp claws. Meanwhile her brother known as Hiei tried to slip away from the two fighters. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Pan turned around to a horrible sight; her brother being brutally attacked by two other youkai. Using power not normal for a four-year-old demon of any kind , she was able to defeat the other two. When the original yuki demon attacked her from behind, that's when Hiei snapped and went all out, that emotional fiery rage turned physical. He threw his arms out in front of himself and concentrated his energy into his hands. Pan, having recovered from the last attack, saw what Hiei was doing and mimicked him. Soon a huge fireball formed on both sides of the demon. Not knowing what to do, the apparition just stood there, gawking open-mouthed, at the youngsters' power as two balls of fire hit him with equal power and force on both sides. When the dust cleared the fight was won. Pan looked at her brother and noticed he had an identical look of amazement. Hiei looked up and met ruby-colored orbs identical to his own. As if a switch was pulled, both faces bore a look of recognition. The pair ran back to their mom with exciting news. THEY COULD CONTROL ICE _AND_ FIRE!

End Flashback

* * *

A/N: So how did you guys like it? PLEASE RR!

DICTIONARY:

Neko: Cat

Youkai: Demon

Yuki: Ice


	2. Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire

Disclaimer in first chapter

A/N: Since no one has reviewed I figure you either don't care for the story or you don't care to take about three min. to write something nice to give me a confidence boost. I'm sorry if I sound mean, I'm really not but I would LOVE IT if you did show someone was reading this. Now on with the chap.

* * *

_Upon our return, I was able to witness the aftermath of my mothers 'episode'. My brother and I were heartbroken. We soon learned Yukina had left in order to find her brother; I was (as requested) not ever mentioned to the young Koorime. It was the same time the elders came upon their decision about Hiei and myself_. 

Flash Back:

" Ruri, we understand you're going through a difficult time. We still need you to cast out Hiei." Ruri acknowledged her friends statement. No matter how against she was about the decision of 'throwing him away' as she put it, she still had to abide by the elders request.

"Alright Hatchi; I'll still do it. I'm still not happy about it but I'll do it nonetheless. One question though. What about Pan? Since Hiei's leaving won't she too?" Ruri questioned. Her answer was simple.

"Yes" Hatchi replied "Well, we have left it up to herself to decide her future since she is a female."

Later that night, before Hiei left he came to see Pan, since it might be the last time he was able to see her. "Hey kitty, what's wrong?" Pan smiled at her nickname.

"Don't worry Blaze, it's nothing important." The two young demons started to burst into fits of laughter at their nicknames. "So, (giggle) little bro, (giggle) you want to go back now?" Pan asked after speaking was an ability. The two were still trying to calm down.

"I gue-" Hiei slightly glared at her. "What do you mean by '_little_' bro?"

"I mean exactly what I said," Pan replied in a 'what-do-you-think-I-meant' kind of voice. That got Hiei playfully mad, which in turn caused the temperature to rise about two degrees.

"You're only my elder sister by two minutes!"

"The inches say different, _Blaze_." Pan retaliated. She really was a _lot_ taller than Hiei, in fact, unless you knew they were related you wouldn't have guessed; it's that much of a difference.

" So you're taller-"

"And older"

"And older, big deal" Hiei said through clenched teeth.

That evening Hiei took a last look around the isolated island before heading out. He decided instead of being thrown off, he would leave by himself. Since he didn't have many things to pack, he disappeared like a whisper in the wind.

" Pan, are you sure you want to leave him alone out there? I know he's a skilled fighter, but still..." Ruri's voice trailed off.

"You know, you're a lot smarter than the others give you credit for, THANKS!"

"Just trying to help with your decision on this." Ruri calmly replied. With that said, Pan ran off to make sure her brother got off to a good start on his new life. She left like her brother not to long before, but not without gracing the floating island with her voice.

_(I don't own Break Away Kelly Clarkson does)_

_Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window dreaming of what could be,_

_And if I'd end up happy,_

_I would pray… trying hard to reach out but when I tried to speak out,_

_Felt like no one could hear me,_

_Wanted to belong here,_

_But something felt so wrong here, so I'd pray,_

_I could break away,_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I'd do what it takes till I touch the sky,_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance,_

_Make a change and break away,_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones I love,_

_Take a risk, Take a chance, and break away…_

_Want to feel the warm breeze,_

_Sleep under a palm tree,_

_Feel the rush of the ocean,_

_Get on board a fast train,_

_Travel on an airplane,_

_Far away, and break away,_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky,_

_And I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change, _

_And break away, out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love,_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly, though it's not easy to tell you goodbye,_

_Gotta, take a chance, take a risk, make a change, and break away,_

_Break away, break away, break away.

* * *

_

Look I know that wasn't the whole song, but please understand; I can only hear this song on the radio and most of the time my sister or mom is yelling at me for one reason or another (I hate my little sister, she makes up things and says I did them just to get me in trouble) so I'm not able to hear the words correctly. Add the fact that the radio station I listen to only plays the song about once every two days and that's only when I listen almost all day, plus I still have to go to school (dreaded thing school), keep up with my grades and do everything else the world throws at me. Well I'm getting off track. Anyway, REVIEW! Pan out.


	3. Beginning Anew

Me: Well, as some requested here's the newest installment of 'My Past: A Nekos' Story' Here with me to introduce this is my friend Hiei!

Hiei: Why must I be in this thing you humans call a _fan fiction._ I didn't do anything to deserve this.

Me: Yes you did, plus you're Pan's brother and this is a story about her past so you were bound to be mentioned.

Hiei: But you made me look **_kind_**!

Me: Well then nothing of tremendous portions happened when you were four. BUT I COULD show everyone this embarrassing picture I got from you're older sister. (Holds up a picture but Hiei grabs it and rips it to shreds). Don't worry I still have about nine thousand copies left.

Hiei: NO! NO ONE IS TO SEE THAT! I WAS SIX AND STUPID AND PAN DARED ME! Fine you win make me as you like. (mutters under his breath) Baka onna.

Me: You say something Hiei?

Hiei: No.

Me: Thought so, anyway, I don't own anyone that's mentioned in the show, just the wolf the other thieves and Pan. Before we start the fic, lets answer some of the reviews shall we? Hiei why don't you do it?

Hiei: Not a chance.

Kurama: Now Hiei, that's not a good way to talk to someone who has blackmail and isn't afraid to use it.

Me: KURAMA! How'd you get in here!

Kurama: I used the backdoor. (points to a door)

Me: oh, that'll do it. Wait! (looks at the last three lines) Hey! I can use this against him!

Hiei: NICE GOING FOX!

Kurama: (sweat drop) You didn't know that before?

Me: NOPE!

Hiei Kurama: (sweat drop)

Hiei: That's sad

Me: Watch it Hiei! Just answer the poor peoples reviews! Or else! (holds up picture)

Hiei: OKAY! Lets answer their reviews shall we?

Allen: First off I'd like to say sorry that I didn't see your review and respond in the second chapter. Well I'm happy that you like this. Though, honestly, I don't work to hard on this, I really just work on this during my fourth class in middle school. You most likely won't believe me but I actually got this story idea from a dream. That same day I started to write the first chapter and had two of my friends read it, they both liked it and so I decided to post this. Anyway as you requested, here's the next chapter.

Nana: Well I'm happy you like this too. As I might have told you before this is my imagination at its best. Maybe later I can help you understand the show, characters and such.

Mother: (Moms, you know how they are) To answer you're first question, Hiei might come home when he's working with Yusuke and co. but that's not a part of the story I'm writing. I agree castaways can prove they're survivors but if I'm understanding you with you're next question, don't worry I won't kill Hiei, he's an important part of the stories that I'm planning for the future. Glad you want to hear more about Pan I was starting to think no one cared about her. Yes she would miss her brother if he didn't wait for her as soon as he got off the island. Yukina, as I said last chapter, left to go look for her brother. Remember she never met either of her siblings before and I guess you could say she got fired from the story. So as you asked too here's the next chapter.

Me: (shows Kurama the picture)

Kurama: Wow he really did that?

Me: That's what Pan said and I've learned to trust her.

Hiei: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!

Me: KURAMA! Calm down Hiei!

Kurama: Why don't you you're the one who showed ME the picture!

Me: I know but I value my life.

Kurama: Thanks a lot. Oh boy!

Hiei: (Sharpening his blade)

Me: On with the ficcie!

* * *

_As soon as I left the island I immediately saw Hiei. He was waiting for me about two feet away from where I landed. I stood there staring at him and him staring at me. After staring we exchanged amused smirks. It was amazing how predictable this was._

Flash Back:

" Wow, for a change I was actually right about my seemingly '_unpredictable_' sister." Hiei stated with a smirk.

" No I'm just," Pan thought for a moment.

" You sure you're feeling alright? You're thinking."

" **VERY FUNNY HIEI**!" She was ticked now. Just like a young kitten she jumped on him. "Pinned ya!" Pan said to his face (it was like two inches away from hers. The kitten didn't have much of a choice). Just like Simba and Nala from The Lion King she was literally on top of him, smiling at his shocked look. Hiei, not wanting to be out done by his sister, tried to get on top of her. Keyword being, tried. When Pan was on the ground, it didn't last long. She saw what he was doing and he was on the ground, again. "Pinned ya again!" She exclaimed, her smile soon died and all of her features suddenly became serious. Hiei knew when this happened to keep quiet. The clearing they were in went completely silent.

" Hiei, go into the woods and hide, I'll be right there."

As soon as Hiei left and disappeared into the foliage Pan met up with whom she sensed just a minute before. A blue furred wolf demon stepped out of the shadows. The two young fire demons were quick to identify the wolf.

He was one of the leading generals of the recent fox and wolf wars. Like many others who participated in the century long war he became leader of a band of thieves. Somehow the youngsters knew what was going to happen before it did happen.

" Well, well, well, what are two fire cats such as yourselves doing in a place like this?" He paused. " Don't give me that look girl, I know you're brothers hiding behind that tree." When Pan heard that he knew about Hiei she quickly transformed into a Jaguar and the fur in her back stuck up as if it was filled with electricity.

" How did you know he was there!" She demanded " And my names NOT girl but you have no use for my real name."

" Smart girl not giving me your name when we just met, but all the same. Darling, did you honestly think I wouldn't see he was there? I mean, of course he would be perfect for hiding in anyplace with all that black clothing. But he isn't experienced enough to bring it to its fullest. You too, but your red clothes make you more visible. "

" Why do you care?" The kitten was starting to get a little nervous as to what his answer might be.

" I think you both know, now come with me and I'll show you your new home." After that he turned around. The duo didn't have much of a choice and they knew it. With a small gesture Pan called Hiei and they both followed the Ookami back to his camp. Neither of them liked to admit it but it was inevitable, it was _his_ camp, _his_ rules, _they_ were _his_.

At the camp, the cat and fire demon were together like magnets, not going anywhere without the other. The two of them were actually scared of what would happen if they left the others side. Pan had a sinking feeling of what would happen but didn't mention anything to Hiei. It didn't really help when the thieves got a twinkle in their eyes when they passed.

Hiei knew something was wrong when, even though her face held no emotion or expression, her ear tips would twitch every now and then. They always indicated if she was annoyed, angry, happy, or any other emotion she might be feeling at the time. Now her ears were showing a mixture of fear and, something else, he couldn't quite figure it out. He was right, but the other emotion was the last thing you would expect at a time like this.

Pan's mind:

"This is so ANNOYING! They're all looking right into my eyes that's an automatic challenge! But I can't fight them I'm outnumbered plus if I do battle with them I would hence forth risk my life. Who would help Hiei with anything he might get himself into? Oh, man this is irritating. Shoot! I'm showing to much emotion. Hiei's looking at me with his worried look. If he can tell what I'm feeling then the wolf and his cronies are bound to notice. Stupid ears, they always give away what I'm feeling. Okay, calm down, stop ranting. We'll get out of here soon."

Back outside:

The two kids were shown their room (actually it's a tent) long ago and were now discussing the future. " I don't like this place Hiei."

"What's not to like? I understand it's not the best place to be but it's all we have."

" Well, there's" she put a finger up as she mentally crossed them off the mile-long list. " There's, looking right into my eyes, you know my instincts signal that as a challenge. Also the offensive gestures, mom wouldn't want us to be associating with these _creatures_. Finally ANYWHERE in makai would be better than HERE!

" Is that all?" He asked unpoping his ears.

" Nope but it would take to long to name them all. I just named the main ones."

" How many are there total"

"About five thousand nine hundred"

" Wow. Are you sure that's all?"

" NO! You're right. Sorry my bad, five thousand nine hundred one."

"Okay,well, night"

" Night Hiei. You know, maybe in a few months we'll be out of here." They both soon fell into a dream-filled sleep.

Little did they know that they're nightmare was just beginning. That they would spend most of they're lives here being trained to become the best thieves in makai.

End Flash Back

* * *

Me: So how did ya'll like it? 

Kurama: It was fine but could you help me? (holds Hiei down with rose whip)

Hiei: Fox, let me go now! And give me my katana while you're at it!

Me: (Holds katana) No WAY! This thing is way COOL!

Hiei: PUT THAT DOWN!

Me: Not a chance. But if you want I can give you something to beat up.

Hiei: No, I'd rather beat you up.

Kurama: Now can't you two solve this dilemma in a civilized manner?

Hiei Me: NO WAY!

Me: Plus I want to try out my new authoress powers. Let's see if this works. (closes eyes and writes something down on a piece of paper) Okay Kurama, could you tell me if Hiei's under a giant chicken with a nametag that has Cluck on it?

Kurama: Nop- (giant chicken by the name of Cluck falls from the sky) Yup.

Me: Okay thanks.

Hiei: Ow

Me: I feel better. OH LOOK AN ADORABLE LITTLE FOX!

Kurama: What?

Me: Look over there. (points over there)

Little sister: If its something you like then it must DIE!

Me: HEY! LITTLE BUGGER! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE! What do you mea? (Clucks dad falls on the adorable fox) NOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU! NOW WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

Bugger: (looks at name) HEY! MY NAMES NOT BUGGER!

Me: Now it is.

Bugger: Evil. So anyway what do you mean we're all going to die?

Me: You're right; YOU'RE going to die!

Bugger: WHAT! WHY ME?

Hiei: Because, you killed the fox.

Me: HELLO! Oh, sorry I forgot, you were under Cluck this whole time! Since you seem to know more about this than I do, could you tell us how and by whom my little sister is going die?

Hiei: I thought you were the authoress? Shouldn't you know about this?

Me: I know I am but, JUST TELL US HIEI!

Hiei: Fine but start running as soon as I finish telling you. Look at Kurama's eyes.

Bugger Me: (look into his eyes while Hiei starts to run)

Me: Yup. I was right, you _are_ going to die.

Bugger: I still don't see how.

Me: HIS EYES ARE STREAKED WITH GOLD YOU IDIOT! (whispers) okay now run.

Bugger: (nods and runs)

Me: Okay, good little fox. (laughs nervously) Down boy. OH! What the hay, SIC 'ER BOY!

Kurama: (Slightly being controlled by Youko runs after Bugger with rose whip in hand)

Bugger: CRACKERS!

Me: Mmmmmm, crackers. I'm hungry. Well any and all reviews will be worth 50 dollars and will go to the ' I got attacked by a humanized fox demon' fund and will help to pay for my sisters' surgery. I may hate her, in fact I do but I need a daily punching bag. Anyway I won't update until I get at least 2 more reviews signed or not. All I'm asking all of you for is **JUST TWO** reviews. Pan out.


	4. The Escape And The Meeting

Me: Well, here I am again. Sadly this time I'm at the virtual hospital where all of the abused virtual creatures go when they get attacked. So far I've seen, animals ranging from little bugs that have been squished (then stepped on by me just for the heck of it), to some weird thing I couldn't for the life of me identify with unknown injuries (they don't know what happened but the thing kept saying weird things like 'pwitty purple birdies' like a three-year old child and something I think was in an other language. I figure that because Hiei and Kurama couldn't understand it. Come to think of it I haven't seen those two in a while.

Hiei: That might have something to do with that bag on your head baka.

Me: Yeah, I guess, but could you help, I think I'm lost.

Hiei: (sweat drop) How lost do you think you are?

Me: Do you know how lost Yusuke and Kuwabara are on a math test?

Hiei: No. What's a math test?

Kurama: A math test is like a bunch of math questions typed on a bit of paper that's given to you by the teacher during class that you have to answer within a limited amount of time.

Me: No Kurama, that's the lightly put version of it and how did you get in here?

Kurama: I used the door.

Me: Oh, well, okay. Anyway the way you said it made tests sound almost fun. Tests are NOT FUN! They are evil little buggers that make you _study_ and make you stay up all night to learn the answers to their questions of evil, then when you get to school and get in your seat you know what they do? (Dramatic pause, evil looking lights shine on Pan, or at least the bag that's still on top of her head) They make you forget everything you stayed up to learn.

Kurama: (blinks) That was anti-climactic. Plus tests are fun and what do you mean by evil little buggers? I thought Bugger was right next to you on the bed?

Me: She is, or at least I think so, I still have a paper bag on my head and I'm still lost in it.

Kurama: (sweat drop) How can you get lost in a paper bag?

Hiei: How should I know? The baka is just that, an idiot.

Me: I am not! It's that mazes are really confusing and without the use of my arms and legs it's even harder to get around. I can't even use my powers as the authoress to get it off since I can't see anything.

Hiei: OH for crying out loud! (pulls of bag and looks into it) Wow, there really was a maze in the bag. (Bag shows the most confusing maze anyone has ever seen)

Me: Oh thank you Hiei! You're the best!

Bugger: (muffled by full body cast that the injuries given to her by Kurama required to heal) Or en idt

Me: BUGGER! Th- hey, what did you say? Well let's use the translator I stole from that guy at the burger factory:)

Hiei: How are you able to steal anything and more importantly, when did you go to a burger factory?

Me: I never went to a burger factory and I never said I did.

Kurama: Yes you did, just a minute ago.

Me: Your delusional. Anyway, as I was saying I will now use the Translator 8999!

Kurama: What happened to the other 8998?

Me: Hiei burnt them to a crisp after they started translating. I think it scared him.

Hiei: (glares)

Translator: (robotic voice) Don't you dare repeat this to anyone else or you will meet the most painful and bloody death I can think of.

Kurama: Wow, that thing is good.

Me: Told you, now Bugger, could you repeat that?

Bugger: (nods) Or en idt

Me: Man, it's not working. HEY! I know why it's turned on to 'evil and dark demons'.

Kurama: That's Hiei for you.

Me: Yes, you're right there. Okay, just let me set it on 'idiots'. (tinkers with the translator) Okay, will you work now?

Translator: (silent)

Me: DARN IT! WHY WON'T YOU WORK? Oh, maybe I have to set it to 'lowest form of intelligence'.

Hiei: Wouldn't that be Kuwabaka?

Me: Cute nickname. But no you are incorrect, next to what I just said it has 'if possible even stupider then Kuwabara'

Hiei: That thing speak s my language.

Me: And every other one too. Now will you work for me now?

Translator: You're an idiot

Me: Well Bugger, look who's talking Mrs. Stupider than Kuwabaka? Oh well, WELCOME BACK TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING SHE WHO WAS FLOATING IN IMPENDING DARKNESS! Heh sorry about that guys I had to say that.

Kurama: Since Pan is mocking Bugger about being stupider than Kuwabara and Hiei is trying to figure out how a maze got in a paper bag I will respond to the reviews.

Nana: Pan would like to say thanks for the positive attitude with the story and would, if she was responding herself say 'WHAT DO YOU MEAN RIGHT NOW I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO NEXT CHAPTERS DO YOU MEAN SINCE IT'S NOT THE SAME TIME AS TO WHEN YOU REVIEWED YOU AREN'T LOOKING FORWARD!' but that would be if she was answering which she isn't. Thank Inari. What she would mean is that when you put 'Right now I'm looking forward to future chapters that I won't understand' it kind of sounded like right now you don't really care. We of course mean that as a joke. Also we all, Hiei, would love to help you understand the story, characters and anything and everything else.

Hiei: Kurama, why do you degrade yourself to answer these reviews? It's pathetic.

Me: No It's not it's very helpful to me and plus I'll be answering the next review. Thanks for filling in Kurama.

Michele: BEHOLD READERS! The person I replicated Bugger after. I really do call her bugger sometimes. Anyway, I'm somewhat happy you love this story but did you really have to sound so truthful and sweet (never thought I'd call my little sister sweet, she can be a real pain) in your review. I was just learning to hate you again! (Can't you all just feel the love there? Rolls eyes It's weird when we work well together)

Me: Well here is something you WILL need for this chapter if you want to understand some parts of the story. ENJOY!

Dialog Help:

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
-Kitsune-  
Neko>

* * *

_  
Unfortunately, instead of leaving in a few months, the next escape opportunity came about three centuries later. During that time the two of us adapted well to our new environment. Hiei became more ruthless, emotionless and silent. I was the same but Hiei beat me in all but one thing, strength. We both also became less fun loving and more into the kind of fun you would expect in demons like ourselves, the pain kind. In company such as what we had (thieves) we became extremely well trained thieves and became accustomed to things such as, death, pain, and blood. However we both agreed not to kill without reason. On our three hundred seventy sixth birthday the chance to run came._

Flash Back:

" Bye Hiei, good luck without me." That was the last thing Hiei heard from his sister before she walked out of his life.

" See 'ya kitty" Pan smiled, not smirked but actually smiled for the first time in three hundred seventy years. With only the red, blue and black tear gem on her bed to remember her by, the cheetah (Pan is able to transform into any cat known to the three worlds) disappeared into the early morning.

Meanwhile with another certain band of thieves two weeks later, "Come on batty, I'll come back first sign of danger,"

"All I'm asking is for you to STOP CALLING ME BATTY! We all trust your judgment, have fun"

"Domo Arigato" – Batty -. Laughing the dog demon left a confused bat demon behind.

While on her walk the inu youkai came upon a cat. Her instincts told her to attack the sleeping humanoid cat but something was holding her back. –She doesn't look good. Wonder what's wrong? Maybe I should wake her up. – Of course though, the female dog never got a chance to wake up the cat. The feline, we know as Pan, was up and ready to attack, devoid of the pain her hind leg gave her. Her left hind leg, having being broken during a theft last year, was never properly taken care of. The pain was starting to get stronger every day. Today however, the pain was to much for the three hundred year old cat could stand. She cried out in pain but growled when the dog started to advance on her.

'I should help her but I can only help if she wants me to. Right now it doesn't look like she wants me anywhere near her.'

'Stupid leg, it hurts so bad.' Pan took this moment to curse her life and luck. The dog saw the neko wasn't able to go anywhere and was a little on the thin side, so she got the cat something to eat. After she put the food within the young cat's reach (demon cats are considered young until the age of five hundred) her ears slightly twitched, showing she was interested in the rat. Only after the dog backed up would the kitten take a step forward. Even then her steps were cautious and unsure. That's when a sudden thought slammed into the dog's mind like a brick wall.

' Why do I care what happens to her?' That's when said cat took her annual five-second look up. That's all it took, one look up and the inu knew why she cared. No eye contact was necessary. 'Those eyes, so emotionless yet so innocent at the same time. She's so young but it's obvious she's seen and been through so much. Huh? Who would've guessed? A dog caring about a cat.' " Hey girl, what are you doing here?"

" First off, my name is not 'girl', second, why I'm here doesn't concern you." Pan remembered the most important rule of the makai: never give away information to any creature you don't know, especially if you're a wanted thief.

" Will you tell me your name then?"

" Names are useless, they're only useless titles given to you by your worthless parents." (A/N: Well ain't she a ray of sunshine. Sorry, I will now continue with the regularly scheduled fic.)

" Well, anyway, could you stay here? I'm going to go get my brother. Maybe him and his plants can help your leg. Of course, can you transform into a kitten or small cat such as that?"

"I can, but why do you need me to?" Pan listened quietly as the dog explained that she wanted Pan to transform so she could get her back to the campsite easier. "Fine, but could I at least know your name?" the cat asked while making her eyes as irresistible as possible, you know, the look that makes your heart melt. Pan knew this would work before the dog could even look at her, after all it always worked with Hiei and any other demon she used it on. One of the perks of being a female neko demon. " Fine, my name is Inuhasaki (pronounced: eu has a ke)." With that, the unusual pair was off. Pan (as a cheetah cub now) in Inuhasaki's arms and walking back the way she came and to the camp. Thankfully there weren't any demons to get in their way on the way back. As they were nearing the camp Pan translated the Shepard's name " Dog blade edge?"

"Yeah, everyone always tells me that it fits, but at some points I have to disagree with them."

" When would be one of those times? Who are they?"

"One of those times would be now and by they I mean my brother and partners." Inuhasaki answered with a smile. ' She has a knack for asking questions but knows when to stop. Wow, I never would have thought anyone could be better at that then him.'

When they arrived at the camp three other creatures were visible talking amongst themselves. Actually, two were talking the other was leaning on a nearby tree. Pan saw them and immediately stiffened up and bared her claws, Inuhasaki just stopped. All of the figures saw the inu and stood up. One of the demons was about six feet and seven inches and had large black wings protruding from it's back. The one on the tree was a little shorter and had triangular ears on its head and a tail swishing with interest at the neko and inu. The other seemed to be the leader and also had ears on its head but his tail had less movement then the other one and was about seven feet. He (she?) seemed the leader because he came up to the two and the others hung back a bit. Since it was still early Pan couldn't see the creature as it spoke, "Hey, what do you have there?"

End Flash Back

* * *

Me: well how did you like it? It was my first ever cliffy YAY ME! (Does a happy dance)

Kurama: Are you talking about (I stop my dance and cover his mouth)?

Hiei: Well why don't you tell us so we don't accidentally tell anyone.

Me: Okay all of the readers can watch my pet gerbil dance.

Announcer Guy: OKAY! Are you all ready to see EDDY THE DANCING GERBIL? Well here he is. (Walks off stage and gerbil walks on stage)

Eddy: (starts doing weird dance whispers are heard in background but dance music drowns it out)

Me: Okay, you two got that?

Hiei Kurama: (nods head)

Me: Good. (Realizes something) GASP! NOOOOO! THIS SHOULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!

Kurama: Well, you seem to have strange times to yell no at the end of the story. Oh well, what should have never happened?

Hiei: Her yelling in my ear.

Me: (glares at Hiei) What should have never happened is (eyes get soggy) I'm losing inspiration for this story. I don't know how it happened but it did. Also sorry about yelling in your ear Hiei.

Kurama: Do you think it might have something to do with school?

Me: Maybe, after all, my language arts class is now always practicing for the upcoming FCAT test. It starts in two weeks and we haven't practiced for the stupid state test all year. Why we start now is a mystery to me. Lately I've been stressed out with that but my friends don't know that since I never show I am. This is the reason I haven't updated lately if you want anyone or anything to blame; blame FCAT and the idiot who came up with the whole idea.

Kurama: No one can stop the test but maybe if you tell your friends you're stressed about it you might fell better?

Me: Kurama, I've always respected your opinion but this time I must say that's not going to work out to well. You see if I tell them then yeah, I will feel better but I would soon after start to feel horrible. I'm kind of what you would consider someone who is either the (only) one in the right mind (my friends can get find of nuts sometimes, actually I based two of my OC's Alex and Beth on two good friends they can be smart when they want to if they're not acting crazy which is most of the time) or the comedy relief (I prefer this role and this is what I usually am) so we don't all go nuts. So if I'm stressed we're all stressed.

Kurama: In other words you can't tell them you're stressed because if you do they'll all freak out?

Me: Exactly! Glad you understood. So fir those of you I might have lost earlier, I have this test I have to take in two weeks, and I'm totally stressed about it. Plus we're studying for the FCAT (the evil test I was talking about) in the class I usually write my story and I'm busy at home so don't expect another update any time soon unless by some miracle I obtain extra time to write and type up the next chapter. Hiei, could you please close us out?

Hiei: Fine, Pan again only wants at least **two** reviews before continuing this story and as said before, she is just starting to lose interest in this story but doesn't want to abandon it. She might continue it sometime in the very far future unless the whole story gets deleted on her computer, and she loses the written story in the black holes found in the conveniently in her desk that she cleans out every three years, or her book bag. She would also like you to know that she hasn't given up all hope and would like to continue the story but needs some reason to continue since no one besides her family has reviewed and thinks this story is being completely ignored. One last thing she would like, and I quote ' the pretty and kind future reviewers' to and I quote again ' PLEASE REVIEW and have a wonderful day'.

Kurama: Wow Hiei, that's the longest you've ever spoken at once.

Hiei: Shut up fox.

Me: He's back.

Hiei: Hn.


End file.
